


Take My Wings (and let them keep you safe)

by Quagswagging



Series: Wings [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Clumsiness, Fluff, Getting Together, Guardian Angels, M/M, Protectiveness, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Jenson finds Fernando is certainly not an easy person for an Angel to keep safe.Still, he wouldn't have it any other way.





	Take My Wings (and let them keep you safe)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what pairing you want to read in these dynamics next ;)
> 
> Also, very sorry for not replying to a lot of comments lately! It's just been so busy and I haven't gotten around to it :0  
> Still, I always appreciate comments, and ideas and requests, even if not replied to, or still read by me and will almost always be used and written!!  
> All the love to all you awesome people out there <3

Jenson knew he was in trouble the first time he looked in those chocolate brown eyes. 

He felt instantly that he had to protect the Spaniard, but had no clue yet just how challenging that’d be. 

From their first meeting onwards, Jenson tried to stay close to Fernando, who was a weird combination of shyness and an outspoken personality. The Spaniard didn’t seem to mind having Jenson around, which made it a little easier for the Angel.

But there was one thing that made it more than challenging: Fernando was the clumsiest person Jenson had ever met.

Most of Jenson off-time from racing was therefore spend running after Nando and trying to keep him out of trouble. The Spaniard seemed completely oblivious to the Angel’s efforts, but seemed to like having around, always babbling away and touching Jenson’s arm and shoulder. Jenson pushed the flutter in his stomach away as concern for the Spaniard’s wellbeing. 

It got to seem like a fulltime job once he became Fernando’s teammate, Jenson always trailing two steps after Nando and keeping him safe, but always in such a way that Fernando didn’t notice, which didn’t make it any easier at all.

Still, Jenson wouldn’t have it any other way.

~~

Nando was giggling as they left the venue, having had a little too much champagne for Jenson’s liking. Jenson sighed and wrapped an arm around Nando’s waist, keeping him on his feet.

“Oh! Look Jense, can go swimming in the pool!” Nando gasped.

“That’s the sea, Nando, and no.”Jenson sighed. The Spaniard pouted.

“Party pooper.” he mumbled, pushing Jenson’s arm off him. Jenson just rolled his eyes and sighed again.

“You’re exasperating.” Jenson told him. Fernando wrinkled his nose up.

“Que?” he huffed.

“Nothing, I just said your hair looked nice tonight.” Jenson quickly said. Fernando beamed at him and instantly cuddled into his side again, starting a very confusing story about a new brand of conditioner he used.

Jenson listened only just enough to convince Fernando he had even the slightest clue what he was talking about, but besides that, he scanned the area for possible dangers. 

Not only was Fernando clumsy enough to step in any possible hole, he also seemed a wanted target for Fallen, something about the Spaniard very enticing to them. Also today he spotted some Fallen lurking about, and straightened up, making his posture as intimidating as possible. 

“What you doing?” Fernando asked him curiously, eyes trailing over the Brit’s form.

“Nothing.” Jenson mumbled, shoulders lowering a little. Fernando narrowed his eyes a little, but then patted at Jenson’s bicep.

“You trained more?” he asked. Jenson rolled his eyes and poked Fernando’s arm.

“You seem to be more buff too.” he answered, before casually wrapping an arm around Fernando’s shoulders as a Fallen stepped closer.

“Am tired Jenson.” Fernando muttered, stumbling a little over his own feet. Jenson sighed and steadied him, but then Fernando tripped over a rock and almost fell flat on his face again.

“Way to go.” Jenson praised sarcastically, coming to a halt as Fernando pouted at him.

“What?” Jenson sighed. Fernando’s pouting intensified and he held out his arms.

“I’m not going to carry you.” Jenson said. Fernando giggled and made grabby hands.

“God, you’re like a five year old.” Jenson told him, but he found himself turning and patting his shoulder.

“Hop on.” he sighed. Fernando giggled again and clumsily tried to get on Jenson’s back.

“Are too tall!” Fernando whined, almost strangling Jenson as he tried to hop on. Jenson sighed and lowered himself slightly more. 

Eventually, Fernando was comfortably on Jenson’s back, his chin resting on Jenson’s shoulder.

“Thanks Jenson, you are an angel” Fernando muttered sleepily. Jenson tried not to snort at the remark. 

If only Nando knew.

~~

“For fuck’s sake, Nando what did you do!” Jenson sighed as Fernando came into his driver room, a paper towel pressed against his hand with some dark red seeping through. It had been a long day, and honestly this was just the worst timing ever.

“...I dropped a glass.” Nando muttered. “And tried to clean, but is sharp.”

“I would never have guessed.” Jenson muttered, already walking to the cupboard in the corner to grab the First Aid kit. 

“Show me.” he said as he sat back down next to the Spaniard. Nando removed the towel, showing a shallow cut over his hand.

“Idiot.” Jenson muttered, but immediately went about gently disinfecting the cut.

“Hurts…” Nando whimpered. Jenson sighed.

“Almost done.” he answered grumpily.

“You always get so angry at me…” Fernando pouted. Jenson sighed.

“Yeah, I didn’t think I’d have to be your fucking babysitter.” he grumbled. Fernando pulled his hand back as Jenson went to grab a bandaid. 

“Never asked you to be my babysitter.” the Spaniard growled angrily. Jenson said.

“Nando, I’m so-”

“No. If that’s what you think I won’t bother you anymore.” Fernando told him, getting up and storming out the room. 

Jenson sighed and sat back on the sofa. 

He just hoped Fernando wouldn’t get in trouble.

~~

That night, Jenson woke up from an uncomfortable feeling in his chest, and instantly knew there was something wrong. 

“Fernando…” he muttered, getting up and in his haze only putting on his jeans and a large tshirt, forgetting his shoes as he rushed out of the room. He followed his instincts as he rushed out of the hotel, bare feet patting on the pavement. 

He found Fernando not far from the hotel, cornered in an alley by some crazed looking Fallen. Jenson snarled, his wings spreading and filling the whole narrow road. Fernando looks terrified and didn’t seem to recognize Jenson.

The group of Fallen turned and seemed a surprised to see Jenson, cowering into themselves a little. Two of the three jumped towards him, hissing and trying to tear at his wings. Jenson threw the first one into the wall with ease. The second one was a little more challenging, claws digging into Jenson’s arms, but also this Fallen was no match for the Angel. 

The third one had made a leap for Fernando, pressing him up against the wall as he leaned in for the man’s neck. Nando let out a wail and tried to push him away, but he wasn’t strong enough. 

Jenson ran over and grabbed the fallen by his neck, pulling him away in a simple movement. Jenson made sure the Fallen scurried off before turning back to Fernando, the Spaniard sitting curled up against the wall, eyes wide.

“Nando, you’re safe.”Jenson said softly, kneeling down in front of him, wings forming a shield around them. 

“G-get away from me!” Nando wheezed. Jenson gently shushed him and brushed his fingers over Fernando’s cheek.

“You’re safe with me darling.” he whispered. Fernando let out a strangled noise but let Jenson help him back onto his feet.

“J-jenson..?” Fernando mumbled in confusion. Jenson shushed him.

“It’s okay Nano.” he whispered. 

Fernando looked from Jenson’s face, to the Angel’s wings and back. His breathing was way too quick and Jenson tried to calm him down, bringing him a little closer. Fernando let out a whine, struggled a little, and then sagged into Jenson’s arms, unconscious.

Jenson lifted him up, cradling him close and tucking his wings away before rushing back to his hotel, glaring at the few people who even dared to look in his direction.

In his hotelroom, he placed Fernando down on his bed, brushing the Spaniard’s hair back with a concerned expression. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the man’s forehead, focusing on calming the man’s rapid pulse down. 

His wings were out again and he cradled Fernando into the softness, protecting him with all he could. Eventually, Fernando’s ragged breathing turned into soft snores, one hand unconsciously tangling into the soft feathers. 

Jenson rolled onto his side and brought Fernando close, one wing curled over him as a blanket.

“I’ve got you, my love.” Jenson whispered, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

~~

Jenson woke up from a sharp tug on his feathers.

“Ouch! What..?” Jenson opened his eyes to see Fernando sheepishly looking at him,

“Sorry, was just curious.” he muttered, brushing his fingers over Jenson’s wing a little more carefully. Jenson let him for a moment, watching him intently.

“Are you okay..?” he asked softly. Fernando sighed and snuggled a little closer.

“Yesterday was scary…” he muttered softly. “But you’re gorgeous like this, not scary at all.” he added. Jenson chuckled, hand rubbing circles over Fernando’s back.

“I’m sorry about saying I was your babysitter.” he whispered after a moment of silence. Fernando hummed.

“Is okay.” he answered. “Guess you really did watch over me, huh?” he asked. Jenson smiled.

“From the first day we met.” he whispered. Fernando’s eyes widened a little.

“Really?” 

Jenson could only nod. Fernando let out a long breath and then leaned in, pressing their lips together. Jenson let out a surprised huf but kissed back without hesitation, sighing and bringing him closer. 

“...can you fly?” Fernando asked, only pulling back to ask before kissing him again. Jenson smiled and nodded.

“Yes.” he muttered against Fernando’s lips.

“...Can you fly when carrying someone?” Fernando asked. Jenson chuckled and pulled back to look at him.

“Are you asking me if I can take you to fly?” he asked. Fernando blushed a little and nodded.

“Si…” he answered a little shyly. Jenson smiled.

“I will, but right now, I just need you here with me, okay?” he whispered. Yesterday had scared him too and it could have ended badly. Fernando smiled up at him.

“Am not an easy person to keep safe, huh?” he asked softly. Jenson.

“You have no idea… But it’s worth it.”


End file.
